


A teaching experience

by NovaNara



Series: Sherlock challenges - Tumblr [46]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Eurovision Song Contest 2019, Gen, Humor, Politics, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaNara/pseuds/NovaNara
Summary: John asks Mycroft about the latest Eurovision.





	A teaching experience

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own a thing. A.N. Another 221B. If you were melting, you’d do the same. XD

Boredom and Sherlock off to God knows where on Mycroft’s account, coupled with Mrs. Hudson’s stubborn kindness, meant that John watched things he otherwise wouldn’t. He refused to be ashamed of their choice in entertainment, though.

When Mycroft brought his little brother home, John took the chance to ask him a question that had bugged him since he’d watched the latest Eurovision. The man’s presence meant Sherlock was too exhausted to argue, and probably John would later have to check if the underling doctors’ work was acceptable by his own standards. Embarrassing him would be the least the man deserved. “So, did we really come last on Eurovision because of Brexit?”

“Do I look as if I had the time to bother with music festivals?” Mycroft’s stare was icy. “Or as if anyone would bother to think of politics when there were other things so much more eye-catching to draw a vote… from what I’ve heard, obviously.”

If the man had delegated his brother to watch it, John would have words with him later.

“I’m thinking of making this year’s a required viewing for every politician in the realm, though.”

“Huh?” This seemed oddly proactive of the usually unobtrusive man. 

“Hopefully it’ll drive home the point that in a recounting, sometimes you find less votes for you in the ballot box.” 


End file.
